


Ты назвал меня Бенни?

by Omela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omela/pseuds/Omela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшая зарисовка. Несколько важных минут из жизни Дина и Бенни в Чистилище. Очень важных!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты назвал меня Бенни?

\- Ты назвал меня Бенни?  
  
\- Что? Нет, конечно...  
  
\- Нет, я отчет...кх... отчетливо слышал.  
  
\- Мужик, у тебя глюки. Лежи не дергайся.  
  
\- Кхк...  
  
\- Вот черт, лучше и не разговаривай... у тебя тут шея... в общем... заткнись короче!  
  
\- Кхк... кх... какого черта?  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Это твоя куртка? Ты что... кх... накрыл... меня?  
  
\- Эм, ну да. Поверь, так будет лучшее... эй, эй, не дергайся, оставь на месте.  
  
\- Не нужно оно...  
  
\- Да, твою мать, оставь! Я не хочу твои кишки разглядывать, хоть прикрыть, а то... щас блевану короче.  
  
\- Ты зеленый... кх..  
  
\- А ты, блять, синий... заткнись уже, а то у тебя вся кровь нахрен вытечет из этой дыры.  
  
\- Да не помру я... кх... кх... не бойся...  
  
\- Не бойся? Что-то я не видел, что бы кто-то бегал после того, как его запчасти вот так вокруг были разбросаны. Вот там, по-моему, что-то валяется... брр...  
  
\- Я вампир... я... кх... не сдохну...  
  
\- Ага, а я Мать Тереза...  
  
\- Оно и видно...  
  
\- Слушай, не рыпайся пока... пока не соберешься обратно.  
  
\- Это была... плохая идея...  
  
\- Что конкретно? Свернуть налево или попытаться голыми руками скрутить башку адской гончей?  
  
\- Оба... кх... черт... она... оно еще?  
  
\- Не, кажется, мы ее все-таки зарубили. А то бы я сейчас с тобой не разговаривал и вряд ли бы даже булькал.  
  
\- Вот идиот... кх.. кх... да черт...  
  
\- Не дергайся ты, лежи. Почему идиот то? Это ты нас сюда потащил!  
  
\- А ты ее не видишь же... эту...кх... сучку адскую... кх...  
  
\- Ага, такое, знаешь ли, с людьми случается.  
  
\- Потому и... идиот.  
  
\- Нет, это ты идиот, зачем в рукопашную на нее полез? Она же тебя... блин, мне от одной мысли тошно. Могла ведь совсем порвать...  
  
\- Она совсем...  
  
\- Вот нафига?  
  
\- Спасал свой билет отсюда... кх... кх... с рваными билетами... кх... не выпускают...  
  
\- Эй, эй... ты со мной? Эй... вампиры же не дохнут... Бенни!  
  
\- Ты опять... кх... назвал...  
  
\- Так, заткнись, лежи, не двигайся, глаза не закрывай. Понял меня! Понял, говорю?!  
  
\- Не тряси... понял, понял... кх...  
  
\- Отлично, я сейчас. Глаза, сказал, открой, чтоб я видел!  
  
...  
  
\- Бенни...  
  
\- Мммм...  
  
\- Слава богу. Держи.  
  
\- Это что за... кх... хрень...  
  
\- А что не видно? Пей давай...  
  
\- Не... мужик, я не... кх... того.  
  
\- Да, да, ты говорил. Пей сказал.   
  
\- Это ж... твоя...  
  
\- Прикинь, я знаю. Хватит ломаться как баба, пей, говорю.  
  
\- Кх... кх... кх...  
  
\- Аккуратней, еще столько же хрен соберу, вырублюсь...  
  
\- Ты бледный... кх... теперь...  
  
\- А ты дохлый, сейчас будешь. Допей уже... Не придумал я больше ничего...  
  
\- Кхкх... зачем?  
  
\- Билету нужен трамвай, на сломанном далеко не уедешь...  
  
\- Чего?  
  
\- Вот так. Давай, старик, отдыхай... я пойду... пойду на часах постою пока ты тут... собираешься обратно.  
  
\- Эй... кх... Дин...  
  
\- Что еще?  
  
\- Спасибо, старик...  
  
\- Тебе спасибо, Бенни...  
  
\- Ты опять...  
  
\- Заткнись уже и спи... а то хрен знает, что нас ждет утром.


End file.
